1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for supporting a plurality of dewatering elements disposed in contact relation with a lower surface of a paper-making belt.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when a wet paper is introduced between a lower paper-making belt (for example, paper-making wire) and an upper paper-making belt (for example, paper-making wire) and dewatered between and by a plurality of dewatering elements contacting a lower surface of the lower paper-making belt and a plurality of dewatering elements contacting an upper surface of the upper paper-making belt in this introduction area, the dewatering elements are supported such that inclinations thereof can be adjusted in order to make the plane of contact between the lower dewatering elements and the upper dewatering elements into a uniformed continuous plane (plane of curvature).
For this purpose, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 3-64636 and Japanese Early Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 2-200887, for example, disclose a construction in which each dewatering element is supported by an air tube or air bag, and inclinations of the various dewatering elements are adjusted by individually moving the dewatering elements upwardly and downwardly by increasing or decreasing the air filled in the air tube or air bag.
However, the conventional method for individually moving the dewatering elements upwardly and downwardly using the air tube or air bag has the problems that since air pressure is applied individually to each dewatering element, the adjacent dewatering elements are controlled their upward movements and downward movements independently from others, and as a result, the dewatering elements are not equal in height on the adjacent line. In addition, it has the problem that construction is complicated and assembling work at the side is troublesome.